Murder at Hogwarts 2: Draco
by SekushitheSilver
Summary: Sequel to 'Murder at Hogwarts' and 'Draco'. From Draco's point of view. I think it's too wordy, but r/r and tell me what you think.


Note: All characters, places, (except Old and New-Diagon Alley) creatures, (except the Sirians) etc. belong to J.K.Rowling. This story is the sequel to 'Murder at Hogwarts', so you should probably read that, 'Draco', this, and 'Murder at Hogwarts 2: Harry', which is from Harry's point of view.   
  
  
Murder at Hogwarts 2: Draco  
By Sekushithesilver  
  
  
  
Rain pounded onto Draco's head as he watched Harry pound on the door of the old wand shop. Draco hated rain. It made him wet and cold. He hated being cold. Probably because he had such a warm and happy childhood, he mused as he listened to Harry yell out the wand shop owner's name.  
He was doing this for Sirius, though, and that alone made it worth it. Sirius had taken him from Hogwarts with promises of power and the downfall of Harry Potter. Sirius had taught Draco nearly everything he knew about magic. His old school had proven to be useless.   
Draco focused back on the job at hand. He was to follow Harry. He had been following Harry for the past three days. He was also supposed to notify Sirius if Harry went back to Hogwarts, which, Sirius had assured him, Harry would.  
Draco had been surprised when at one o-clock that morning, Harry had received an owl. Harry was forced to leave his bed (and the girl in it). Draco had followed Harry here, to Old-Diagon Alley.   
Draco heard Harry say something as he pounded on the door, "...STUPID...GODFORSAKEN...MORONIC...IDIOTIC...CALL HIM AT ONE O-CLOCK IN THE MORNING ON THE RAINIEST DAY OF THE YEAR!" was all Draco could hear, but he knew there was more.  
Ever since the day he had disappeared from Hogwarts, Harry had been dark, angry, depressed, perverse, and an overall 'dork'. Draco smiled at the thought of his favorite word, even if he had used it wrong.  
If Draco had met Harry like this in another life, they would have been best friends. But they didn't, so they were best enemies. Harry also showed some signs of heroism at times. Which really ruined his rottenness.   
Draco watched as the door to the shop burst open. He couldn't see who had opened it, but, from the look of disgust on Harry's face, it must have been a very old Mr. Ollivander. Harry pushed his way into the store, and the door closed.   
Draco leaned against the alley wall, and smirked.  
If Harry had gotten a new wand sooner, like Draco had, he wouldn't have been in this position. Draco had gone to 'Blitston's Blazing Wands' in New-Diagon Alley.   
He took his long metal wand out of his robe, and admired it.   
Steel, 20 inches long, with a Phoenix egg tip-stone.  
He ran his hand along the thin metal shaft. He liked this design better than the old one. It was sturdier, and he liked the longness of it. He slipped it back inside his robe and sneered. Voldemort hated the new wand design.   
Draco had always disliked Voldemort, but being around Sirius caused him to hate the dark lord. Sirius loathed him and everything to do with him.   
Draco supposed that being around Sirius so much had caused him to hate Voldemort too.  
Draco was driven back to reality when the door to the shop disintegrated, probably from a 'Vaporizer' charm.   
Draco watched as Harry strolled out of the store and walked down the street. Draco chuckled to himself.   
In a past life they would have been best friends.  
  
***  
  
Draco witnessed the wagon take-off after picking Harry up. Now he knew Harry was going to Hogwarts.   
He looked around for a dry place to talk to Sirius. He decided on a doorway to an abandoned building nearby.   
He stepped inside and shook, getting as much water out of his hair as he could, until he realized he wasn't in dog form. He cursed. He would have to stay wet until he had a chance to change into his Black Golden-Retriever form.   
He smiled.   
'Black Golden-Retriever'. It was Sirius's idea. In reality it was an impossible oxy-moron, but, since it was magic, it was perfectly normal.  
He cupped his hands and caught some rainwater in them. He pulled his hands back into the dry doorway. He looked at his reflection in the small pool of water in his hands.  
"Ring," he commanded, concentrating on the communication ring he wore on his left hand, "contact Sirius."   
The small golden ring glowed in response. The water rippled, and the reflection of Draco faded. Sirius Black's face slowly replaced it.  
"Draco, my pupil, what say you?" Sirius asked in an old English accent.  
Draco hated when Sirius did this.   
Occasionally he would slip into madness. Sometimes he would be angry and throw things, other times he would be like this, thinking he was a knight of a round table, or something. Rabies did that to him.   
'A small price to pay for homicidal genius,' thought Draco.  
"Harry Potter is on his way to Hogwarts." Draco replied, in the same old English way. Sometimes it was best to play along. "I hath seen it."  
"Thou hast done well," Sirius said nodding his head, "Now, come hither. We have much to do."   
The vision of Sirius disappeared, and Draco let the water slowly trickle through his fingers.  
Draco looked back out into the rain. He was sick of being wet.   
'Oh well,' he thought, pulling his robe tighter around himself, 'Time to go.'  
With that, he pulled his wand from his robe, and stepped into the rain. Holding the wand above his head, he yelled, "ARIOTICAS LUMINISITAS!"   
A glowing sphere of light appeared on the end of the wand, and Draco's feet left the ground as the 'Light-Flight' charm took affect.   
He directed his wand forward, and he zipped through the rain towards his old school. Draco knew that at the rate he was going he would outdistance Harry's wagon easily, so he decided to stay low.   
He just hoped that his metal wand wouldn't attract any lightning.  
  
***  
  
"Here he comes," whispered Draco to the Sirian next to him, "On my signal."   
Draco watched as the wagon flew toward the school. Only a moment ago it had been raining, now it wasn't.   
Draco knew why too.   
He fumed at his long-time enemy's immense power.   
Draco couldn't wait to kill him.  
The wagon landed near the entrance of the school, and Draco saw Harry get out. He said something to the driver and then hit her in the rear, hard. She whipped the two winged horses and they broke into a trot.   
"Wait," Draco whispered, placing a hand on the eager creature's shoulder, "Wait, hold on...NOW!"   
Draco pulled his hand off the Sirian's shoulder, expecting him to disappear and attack the driver, but the creature had other plans.   
It spun around and stabbed Draco in the leg with its knife.  
"Aagh!" exclaimed Draco, as pain coursed through his body, "Damn it! You   
Little-"   
The devious attacker was gone.   
Draco looked and saw that the Sirian was carrying out his mission.   
The driver screamed as the little devil attempted to stab her in the face. The Pegasus had burst into a gallop with this shriek.   
Draco saw Harry cast a speed spell on himself, and run off to save the girl. He leapt aboard the runaway wagon, and some how managed to keep his footing.  
Harry attempted to cast a spell of some sort on the creature, but failed. Draco smiled. The Sirians were too fast for normal spells to work. Harry grabbed the girl and leapt off the wagon, just as it plunged into the School Lake.   
Draco frowned.  
'What was the point of this?' he asked himself.   
He had known Harry would save the girl, and he assumed that Sirius would too. But maybe Sirius had other reasons for sending him out alone with the little black goblin.   
He looked down at his wounded leg.   
He healed it with a simple healing charm.   
Perhaps Sirius had ordered the creature to stab him.   
He dismissed the notion at once, 'Sirius and me have been together too long for that thought even to cross his deviously psychotic mind!'   
Draco got the feeling that Sirius HAD ordered it, though.   
He also got the feeling that he was just a puppet in someone's game, which made him uneasy.  
Draco turned on his heel and stalked back inside the secret door to the school.   
Very uneasy.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked through the doors to the Great Hall.   
Draco knew that several teachers were already in there.   
Draco followed Harry in, and congratulated himself when nobody noticed him slip into the room before the door closed.   
He watched as Harry sat down with the teachers.  
"It seems you are a little tardy, Mr. Potter," Draco heard Snape say.  
'Of course he's late,' Draco thought, 'He was busy with a lady. I know.' Draco smirked. 'I watched.'  
"Maybe you have forgotten the rules," Snape continued, sneering, "SINCE YOU DROPPED OUT OF SCHOOL!"  
Nobody was noticing Draco, which was good.  
Harry exploded to his feet, knocking his chair over. "I DON'T SEE YOUR FAVORITE STUDENT ANYWHERE, SEVERUS!"   
Draco knew Harry was speaking of him. He sneered. He regretted being Snape's favorite student.   
"WHERE IS HE? OH, I FORGOT. HE ALSO DISAPPEARED FROM SCHOOL, ONLY, HE'S PROBABLY A FILTHY SCRUB, EATING YOUR GARBAGE!"   
Draco raised an eyebrow. He decided that it was almost time to make his move.   
"WHICH WOULD MEAN THAT HE IS STEALING FROM YOU, SEVERUS! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! GARBAGE!" The two bickering wizards pulled their wands.   
'This has gone far enough,' Draco thought.  
"Actually, I'm doing quite well, thank-you," he said nonchalantly.  
Draco saw with satisfaction that everyone in the room was completely surprised, except Dumbledore.  
"Where's Sirius?" asked Dumbledore suddenly.  
Draco had always hated the old headmaster. Now he hated him even more. It didn't matter, though.   
'Soon they would all be dead, and Sirius and I will rule this school!' Draco reminded himself.  
He smirked. "No one ever could get anything past you, could they?"   
Draco kicked they door to the Great Hall open, revealing his master and teacher; Sirius Black. Sirius pulled a long, curved sword from his overcoat. He flung the blade, and it cut through the air like a 'Fireball' curse through butter.  
Draco watched as the blade spun straight toward a red-haired woman. She screamed as her neck was split in two. Blood sprayed and Draco could see the bone in her throat shatter. Her head flew into the air and rolled into the corner of the room, a look of horror etched on her dead face.   
Draco, looking closer at that face, realized that this must have been a Weasley. He guessed that she was Ginny, Ron's younger sister.   
Draco wondered why Sirius had chosen her as his target. It suddenly infuriated him that his master had chosen such a worthless person to kill. He could have killed anyone, EVEN HARRY! But he chose this worthless WEASLEY!   
"SIRIUS!" yelled Harry, vaulting over the table.  
"Yes, my godson?" Sirius asked silkily, "Oh, I know! You want me to introduce you to my friends!"   
Draco knew what was coming. Sirius snapped his fingers and two black creatures appeared.   
"Meet the Sirians."  
Both Sirians dashed toward Harry, gnashing their horrible teeth and slashing the air with their knives.   
Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at one of the black creatures. "AVADA KADAVRA!"   
Draco sneered.   
He knew that wasn't going to work, and Harry should too, based on his previous experience with the creatures.   
A flash of green light burst from the tip-stone. It flew through the air, but never hit the Sirian. It disappeared just as the curse was about to hit.   
Draco saw the Sirian appear to Harry's left.   
Harry apparently saw it too because he ducked just as the creature swung his knife. The blade barely missed his head. Draco saw the other Sirian poising to strike.   
He estimated Harry only had a second left to live.  
Draco estimated wrong.   
Harry rammed the tip of his metal wand into the Sirian's stomach as hard as he could, making the creature hesitate with the pain. Harry, still keeping his wand in the creature's abdomen, flipped his wrist, causing his old wand to flip into the air from his sleeve. He caught the spinning wand and stabbed the creature in the back with it.   
This action surprised Draco. It was both inventive and effective.  
Harry now held the creature firmly between both of his wands. "AVADA KADAVRA!" he shrieked, turning his face away.   
The creature exploded. The two curses ripped the Sirian apart, sending blood and gore everywhere.   
Harry was blown to his back and his wands flew out of his reach.   
Draco saw the other Sirian dash toward Harry.   
'Now he's done,' he thought venomously, 'He lost his wands, he can't pull that trick again.'   
Harry suddenly grabbed a fistful of gore and threw it at the Sirian. It was hit right between the eyes and sent reeling.  
Harry gripped one end of a slimy intestine, and whipped the other end at the creature's throat. The long, thin cord of tissue wrapped itself firmly around the Sirian's neck.   
Draco found this attack amusing. He told himself to remember it, just in case he ever ended up in Harry's position.   
The creature convulsed as it attempted to free itself from the makeshift noose that held it. After awhile, blood came dribbling down the nose, and then, death.   
Harry looked tired and out of breath. Blood covered his robes, and was caked on his forehead.   
Draco decided that now was the time to point something very important out to Harry. In the nicest way possible, of course.   
"Bravo," Draco said, clapping his hands enthusiastically, "Even I didn't kill my own friends!"   
Harry didn't even acknowledge that Draco existed.  
"Did you not hear me?" Draco asked a little louder, "Or maybe you do not believe me? See for yourself if you don't."   
Draco smiled as Harry turned to where he had left the two dead Sirians. Harry's face turned completely white, and he shook his head in disbelief.   
Instead of the two evil mutations he saw his friends, Ron and Hermione. Draco was satisfied.   
"Oh, but they can," Sirius said, reading Harry's amazed expression. "You see, there is a certain Dark Art called 'Necromancy'..."   
Draco rolled his eyes.   
He had heard all this before. It was Sirius's favorite topic. After mastering it, Sirius fell in love with 'Necromancy'.   
Draco found it useful at times, but not much more. He preferred the more real Dark Arts; not some complicated 'study of the dead'.   
Draco remembered when he first met Sirius. Sirius killed Draco, only to bring him back to life.  
'It is necessary,' Sirius had said to Draco before going off on a tirade about how Draco needed to experience death before he mastered it. But Draco knew the truth. Sirius couldn't live without 'Necromancy', and, to satisfy his demented pleasure, he had resurrected Draco. That hadn't been the only time, either. He had done it one other time, when he was stressed. Draco sneered at the remembrance of this. To Sirius, 'Necromancy' wasn't a magic art; it was a way of life.   
"And now," Sirius started, snapping his fingers.   
Draco was pulled back to reality at Sirius's signal.   
"Time to die, Harry." Sirius finished.   
Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at his long-time enemy. Harry didn't seem to care. He was crumpled on the floor, sobbing pathetically.   
Draco opened his mouth to start the incantation, but a bright flash of light interrupted him.   
The roof exploded and debris rained down upon the room. Draco looked up at the hole in the magically reflective ceiling and gasped.   
There, floating through the new 'sun-roof' was his father's old master. Voldemort.   
He wore his usual black silk robes, and his face was expressionless. But Draco knew that inside, the dark lord was laughing triumphantly. He had caught everyone by surprise.  
"YOU!" screamed Sirius, reaching inside his robe. Voldemort just touched the ground when Sirius flung his knife. This attack surprised Draco. Would his master be so stupid as to attack the lord of the Death Eaters?   
With lightning fast speed, Voldemort caught the expertly thrown blade. Draco smirked inwardly. He knew that would happen.   
"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" asked Voldemort in his high-pitched voice, "Especially when my two favorite people are there: Harry and you, Sirius."  
Draco was relieved. Voldemort hadn't mentioned him. 'Maybe I can escape while he's dealing with his 'two favorite people'.'   
Draco glanced at the door out of the corner of his eye. Sirius was blocking it. 'Maybe not.'   
With a flick of Voldemort's wrist the knife was embedded in Sirius's forehead. He gagged blood and smiled as he fell to his knees.  
"Why are you smiling, Sirius?" asked the evil wizard.   
Draco knew why he was smiling. He was going to resurrect himself the first chance he got.   
"If it's because you think you'll resurrect yourself, you're wrong," Voldemort said.   
Draco raised an eyebrow.   
Voldemort continued, "I found that out the hard way. You can only resurrect yourself twice, then, someone else has to do it!"   
Draco scolded himself. 'Of course you can only resurrect yourself twice. If you could do it more Voldemort wouldn't have had to go through that weird ritual father told me about!'  
Draco saw Sirius's smile turn into a look of horror.   
"You mean you didn't know?" exclaimed Voldemort, acting surprised, "Oh, dear, that is a tragedy. And did you take the proper steps to make sure your soul survives, like I did?"   
Draco remembered the rumors that Volemort's soul hadn't died, and that the evil wizard had taken over a teacher's body one year in school.  
Draco knew Sirius hadn't taken the steps for survival. Sirius believed himself immortal with 'Necromancy' by his side. He was wrong.   
"No? Well that's too bad. But you're in luck!" Voldemort seemed excited. Draco knew he had something bad planned for Sirius, "I know just the way to bring you back to life! The bad side of the story is that you'll have to be my slave forever."  
Draco had expected something like this, and sneered when Sirius collapsed to the floor. He was dead.  
Voldemort then turned to Draco.   
Draco's sneer turned into a look of pure fright.   
"And how many times have you been brought back for Sirius's obscene infatuation with resurrection?" asked Voldemort smoothly.  
Draco felt something warm run down his leg.   
He didn't care, though.  
He saw that the door was not blocked anymore, since Sirius was lying dead on the floor.  
"Once," Draco mumbled, as he inched towards the door.  
"You're lying," Voldemort said, as he pulled his old-fashioned wand from his sleeve, "And where do you think you're going? I may need two slaves."  
Draco was more afraid now than he had ever been in his life. He remembered his many betrayals to Voldemort. He remembered telling Sirius all of Voldemort's plans whenever he heard them from his father.   
He suddenly wanted to take all of it back.  
Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco, "AVADA KADAVRA!"   
All went black.  
  
***  
  
Eternal darkness washed over him.   
He felt nothing. But he felt everything.   
He thought nothing. But he thought more now than he ever did in his whole life.  
He was dead.   
He saw his life flash before his eyes, but some parts he saw more clearly than others. He saw himself being born. He saw his spoiled childhood. He saw himself meeting the infamous Harry Potter. He saw his few years at Hogwarts. He saw his meeting with Sirius that one faithful night in the Slytherin common room.   
From then on his life changed. He saw planning. He saw plotting. He saw sneaking. He saw snooping.   
But one thing remained constant throughout all of his life; his cruelty. He was mean to everyone and anyone. He felt no remorse.   
He felt no regret of this, though.   
He suddenly got very bored.   
He knew he was evil, so why wasn't he in hell?   
Then it hit him.   
He was limbo.   
He was still being judged by whoever rules the dead.   
Then another thing hit him.   
HE COULD STILL RESURRECT HIMSELF!   
Sirius had resurrected him in the past, but HE had never resurrected himself.   
Voldemort had tricked him!   
He tried to remember Sirius's teachings, but something was stopping him. Voldemort was resurrecting him.   
He attempted to break free, to escape the dark lord's clutches, but he couldn't.   
He was doomed to a life of slavery.   
Forever.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Note: In case you haven't noticed, Draco rambles when he thinks. PLEASE REVIEW! If you want me to write a sequel (and answer all the questions I left unanswered), ask me! If YOU want to write a sequel to the other part of the story (the Harry side) ask me! Read the other part and REVIEW!  



End file.
